Romeo And Juliet Contest
by Esmeralda-Marie
Summary: This is just a little one shot I did for a contest on youtube. It's based on the song What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. No members of 1D are in this story but I still think it's cute anyhow! Rated K


I sat there, just watching her as she walked through the doors of our school. She was the most beautiful girl in the entire world, every single guy agreed (you could just see this in the way they all turned their attention to her). But I had known her for years, she was my best friend after all, and she was the most insecure person in the entire world, but I have no clue why. She's smart, funny, everyone loves her, and she's perfect. Well, not exactly perfect, since people obviously have imperfections, but she was perfect in my eyes. And she has the prettiest face in the world, not needing any makeup what so ever. But of course, like all cases such as her, everyone else could see that she was perfect just the way she is, but she didn't see it.

Oh how I wish I could have the courage to tell her that she lit up my world the way that no one ever had; and when she flips her hair, that just drives me crazy. But, of course, she was always looking at the floor, so I could never really tell what was on her mind. She really doesn't know just how beautiful she is, but if she could see herself the way that I see her, then she'd understand why I love her. So I just watched her as she made her way over her locker, which I was leaning next to.

"Hey Marie," I say as she reaches her locker, "what's on the schedule for today?"

"Oh, hey Trevor," she replies, startled "I'm not sure, my parents want me to go home straight after my lessons, so I guess you'd have to come to my house today."

She started putting her stuff away in her locker, and that's when I noticed the book.

"Seriously Marie? Romeo and Juliet?" I ask, snatching the book from her grasp.

"Shut up," she says as she snatched the book back, "I like this play, okay? Chillax."

"Okay, okay, no need to get your earphones in a twist." I state and she bursts out laughing. Man, I love her laugh. It sounds like heaven to my ears, and apparently to everyone else's ears since they all turn to look at her.

"But seriously, why on earth are you reading that play?"

"Because Trevor, it's about a beautiful love story. The girl is very pretty and everyone thinks so and this guy meets her, but they're not allowed to see each other because their families are enemies but he really wants to be able to marry her, because he loves her."

The way that she explained it, made me feel sympathy for this guy. His life was like mine.

*Bring (bell ringing)*

"We should get to class." Marie stated, heading off to her French class.

"Ya, I'll see you at lunch, okay?" I ask.

"Sure, same place as usual."

"Same place." I answer.

*At lunch*

Okay, so all through my classes today, I've been reading Romeo and Juliet, and I've got to admit, it's an amazing play. Marie was right, it is a beautiful love story. Tragic, but beautiful!

"Hey Trevor," Marie says, startling me out of my thoughts, "what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing Marie," I reply, "just this book I'm reading."

"Book? Reading? You? When did this start?" she asks.

"Grade 1? When we first learnt how to read?" I reply, confused.

"No, I mean like, when did you really start reading again?"

"Oh, that, I started this morning, why?"

"Never mind?" she says, clearly confused, "are you still coming to my house tonight?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Good, well I'm being picked up today, so come by after school, okay?"

"Will do Marie, see you then."

*After school, at Marie's house*

*Ding dong*

I sit there, waiting for someone to come open the door and of course, it's Marie that opens it, jumping around.

"Marie? Why are you jumping around like that?" I ask.

"Because," she replies, "there's this contest for Romeo and Juliet. You have to either make a song, dance, or your own version of a part of the play and film it and post it on the website. Then they're going to pick a winner and the winner gets to go see a live performance of the play!"

I was shocked. I absolutely didn't know what to say.

"Please, please, please help me Trevor?" she begs, "I already have the script written, I just need you to help me!"

"Fine, I'll help you" I reply. I mean, how can you say no to the girl you love? So we film the skit, she edits it, and posts it to the website.

"Marie?" I ask.

"Yeah Trevor?"

"I need to get home for dinner now, so I'll see you tomorrow?

"Sure," she replies, "I'll see you tomorrow."

When I get home, I go straight up to my room and start writing. Soon I have the perfect song for the contest. But more importantly, it expresses my feelings in a way I don't think I'd ever be able to say directly to Marie.

So I start to make my video. First I record myself singing the song, then I take pictures and video's of Marie and edit them together to make my video. When it's finished I upload it and wait.

(a/n: here's the link to the video my sis and I actually created, it's the video Trevor 'makes' http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=0P7YscmMeJE just remember to remove the (dot) and replace it with . )

A few days later, the results come out. And before I even know who won, Marie comes barging into my house, upset.

"Sure Marie, come right on in." I say sarcastically.

"Sorry Trevor," she apologizes, "it's just that I didn't win the Romeo and Juliet contest. And I thought that our skit was amazing."

"It was amazing Marie," I say, "have you actually check to see who won yet?"

"No."

"Then how can you be sure that the winner's video wasn't better than ours?"

"Fine! I get it Trevor. Push over, I'm coming to watch with you."

So I go to the website and we watch the video. As soon as it starts, I know exactly who won, me.

"Trevor?" Marie asks, looking at me when the video was done, "what's going on? Why did the girl in the video look exactly like me and why did the singer sound just like you?"

I take a deep breath. "Okay Marie, the truth is that I was reading Romeo and Juliet, cause you liked it so much, and I realized that Romeo has some of the same problems as me. He's in love with this girl but he can't be with her. The only difference is that he can't because their families hate each other. I can't be with the girl I love because she doesn't understand that she's the most beautiful person I've ever laid my eyes on and that I want to be more than friends with her."

I watch as realization hits her.

"You like me as more than a friend?"

"No Marie," I reply, standing up and walking towards her, "I LOVE you as more than a friend."

She gasps as I take her hand and whisper to her, "Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell, you don't know, oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful."

"Well," she starts, shocked, "that explains why I'm in the video."

And we both just start laughing. After a few minutes, when we've calmed down, she turns to me.

"So," she starts, "are you actually gonna ask me out or are you too chicken?"

I laugh, "Marie, do you want to go and get dinner, then maybe watch a movie?

"No."

"No?" I ask, confused. Didn't she just ask me to ask her out?

"No," she repeats, "I think we should order some pizza and just stay here, watching a movie."

"Oh," I reply, "well that sound awesome. As long as I'm with you, we could be watching plants grow and it would be perfect."

"Good!" she responds, "now, before you order the pizza, let's watch your video again!"

And so we spend the rest of the night, watching my video as we wait for our pizza and then watching her favorite movie, The Day After Tomorrow, while we eat our pizza.

I always knew that music, movies and food were the key to Marie's heart!

* * *

><p><em>So that was the end of this little one shot.<br>Please tell me what you think cause I value your reviews!  
>Thanks a bunch and I love y'all!<br>-Christine_


End file.
